


Forget Me Not - Traduction

by Strangeskulll



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Balrogs, Crowley has a bit of potty mouth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a jerk, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Occult Magic, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Temporary Amnesia, Translation, Wings, who else is going to break into heaven and rescue his angel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeskulll/pseuds/Strangeskulll
Summary: Quelque chose clochait. Aziraphale pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son être. Curieusement, rien n’avait de sens : un changement soudain dans un bureau au Paradis, les regards indéchiffrables et les faux sourires de Gabriel… On avait dit à Aziraphale le job lui conviendrait mieux et il avait eu trop peur de contredire. De plus, il n’avait jamais aimé se battre, et qui voudrait se battre contre des démons comme Crowley pour l’éternité ? Si ce n’était que… Aziraphale ne reconnaissait pas le nom ; pourtant il avait le sentiment tenace qu’il le devrait.





	Forget Me Not - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288302) by [AlatusNora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlatusNora/pseuds/AlatusNora). 

Le feu. Le soufre. La Fin du Monde. Une douce main dans la sienne. Familière. Réconfortante.

« Aziraphale ? »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, confus et –

« Aziraphale, tu m’écoutes ? » Gabriel le fixait, le regard intense et interrogateur. « As-tu au moins écouté un seul mot ? »

« Oh, euh – il se pourrait, enfin, j’écoute. » Ou il le faisait maintenant. Il se redressa, se racla la gorge et eut l’air attentif. Il tenta d’ignorer ce sentiment vacillant et perturbant et la manière dont Gabriel le regardait empirait cette impression.

Ils se tenaient seuls dans une partie quelconque du Paradis. Vide. Blanc. Clinique. Qui n’avait rien à voir avec son – _son_… ?

Le sentiment de malaise ne cessa de grandir.

Gabriel continuait de le fixer.

Aziraphale lutta pour le regarder dans les yeux et échoua vers le menton de Gabriel. « Je t’en prie, euh, continue, à moins que, tu aies – je – je suis sûr que tu as – » Il essaya de réprimer un rire nerveux, qui sorti en un souffle tremblant. « – d’autres affaires plus pressantes et importantes qui requièrent ton attention ? » Il ne put empêcher la petite note d’espoir dans sa voix.

« Rien qui ne doit t’inquiéter, j’en suis certain. » Gabriel lui fit un sourire complètement vide et faux.

Aziraphale retourna un sourire poli, mais tendu et tremblant, qu’il laissa s’évanouir l’instant d’après. Il espérait que Gabriel n’ait rien remarqué.

« Bon, ta nouvelle affectation. »

« Nouvelle ? » L’alarme dans son cerveau augmenta.

« Oui, tu as été réaffecté. Plus de devoirs terrestres enquiquinant. Ça te pose un problème ? » Le regard interrogateur était de retour.

Mais son – Et – Et ? « Non, non, comme tu l’as dit, euh, réaffectation. Je ne vais pas me plaindre puisque je suis déjà là, réaffecté, et tout ça, oui. »

Gabriel eut l’air satisfait de sa réponse et brisa finalement le contact visuel. « Par-là, alors, et essaye de ne pas te perdre. » Il se dirigea vers une porte qui n’était pas là un instant auparavant.

Aziraphale le suivit, en souhaitant pouvoir tordre ses mains. A la place il lissa sa veste de costume. Un tissu d’une blancheur pure qui ne lui allait pas. Son nœud papillon était de cette même couleur décolorée.

« Nous y voilà. » dit Gabriel, en faisant un mouvement vers un bureau vide au-delà de la porte.

Aziraphale y jeta un œil depuis le couloir et vit un seul un plan de travail gris clair et une chaise. En sentant des yeux dans son dos, il se tourna vers Gabriel, qui arborait une vive impatience. Aziraphale se racla la gorge. « C’est très…bien. »

« Je savais que ça allait te plaire. » Gabriel lui donna une grande tape dans son dos, son sourire faux devenant suffisant. « Numériser la paperasse et les rapports, c’est plus ton genre que le champ de bataille. Qui souhaite se battre contre des démons comme Crawly pour l’éternité de toute façon ? »

« Qui ? » Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le nom.

Pour la première fois, Gabriel sembla réellement ravi. « Rien dont tu doives te préoccuper. Pourquoi ne t’installerais-tu pas ? » Il fit un vaste geste vers le bureau. « Je t’envoie les premiers rapports. »

Un peu déconcerté, mais ne sachant quoi faire d’autre, Aziraphale entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il posa une main sur le poste de travail vide et sentit le froid du métal traverser ses doigts. Il y avait un écran d’ordinateur intégré à la surface, encore éteint.

Gabriel lui fit un autre sourire vide. « Je te laisse, alors. » La porte se ferma et disparut, le laissant seul dans cet endroit vide.

Aziraphale s’assit sans plus de cérémonie sur la chaise de bureau et pressa ses mains contre sa tête, pris de vertige. Quelque chose clochait. D’une manière ou d’une autre, tout était faux.

Mais il n’y avait pas une seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se référer ou statuer. Il n’y avait rien de différent. Evidemment, il avait été réassigné, et c’était peut-être ce qui le déboussolait, mais…mais… Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux alors qu’il fermait fort les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il voulait juste se mettre en boule dans un coin douillet et chaleureux avec – avec – quelqu’un ?

Il tenta se saisir l’idée, mais elle lui glissa entre les doigts.

Il était complètement seul.

Et ça ne lui semblait pas normal non plus.

* * *

Quand les rapports mentionnés par Gabriel se matérialisèrent de nulle part et atterrirent sur son bureau, Aziraphale s’alarma par la taille de la pile. Il tendit la main une seconde trop tard et le haut de la pile de feuilles se renversa sur le bureau et sur le sol.

Avec un soupir, il se baissa avant de se stopper dans son mouvement. Il fronça les sourcils et plaça une main hésitante sur sa poitrine en prenant une autre respiration expérimentale. Il n’avait pas _besoin_ de respirer. Comme aucun être céleste. Mais le soupir qu’il avait eu, l’action sembla familière, comme une vieille habitude. Ce qui posa une question, pourquoi avait-il eu une – une réaction si humaine ?

Il avait accompli des missions sur Terre. Oui, c’est vrai. Il avait réalisé des miracles et des bénédictions en passant inaperçu au cours de l’histoire de l’humanité, tandis qu’il se fondait dans la masse en faisant semblant de respirer. Il avait simplement passé trop de temps ici-bas. Il avait pris une mauvaise habitude. Il devait juste s’efforcer de – de s’en débarrasser.

Ses doigts se replièrent, froissant la feuille la plus proche. Un sentiment, qu’il ne voulait pas nommer, grandit dans sa poitrine. Il savait comment les autres allaient réagir s’ils le surprenaient à faire une telle chose. L’action de respirer était indigne des anges. Il le savait. Et pourtant…pourquoi l’idée de l’abandonner le contrariait autant ?

Sa tête tournait alors qu’il essayait de trouver un sens à son malaise, à cette entière situation, à tout. Mais les anges n’étaient pas censés s’interroger. Seuls les Déchus l’avaient fait. Ils ont été punis pour ça.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’il ne devrait pas être là ? Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que quelque chose clochait ?

Ses mains tremblèrent. Il s’attendit à moitié qu’on le foudroie à cause de ses pensées. Car les autres débarquaient, le regard vide et les sourires faux, trop nombreux pour être combattu, tirant sur ses membres et ses ailes, attachant ses mains, l’ignorant alors qu’il criait le nom d’un autre, tout ça pendant qu’ils l’entraînaient et lui mentaient : « c’est pour ton bien. »

Aziraphale reprit son souffle alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits, la tête martelant comme un tambour. Il ne voulait pas rester là.

Il eut un mouvement de recul et serra sa tête plus fermement, alors que l’écho des cris augmentèrent en intensité dans ses oreilles, perçant comme une alarme. Ce n’était pas seulement dans sa tête. Aziraphale releva la tête et fixa le vide en face de lui. Il y avait une alarme. Une sirène qui provenait d’un autre endroit du Paradis.

Il se releva, tremblotant, et laissa les documents éparpillés au sol. Il prit une autre respiration pour s’assurer de sa stabilité. Quand il ne ressentit rien d’anormal, il laissa ses pieds l’éloigner du bureau et il claqua des doigts pour matérialiser la porte. Quand il la traversa, il débarqua dans un chaos total.

Des alarmes braillaient partout et des anges couraient dans tous les sens, rassemblant les armes et hurlant des ordres. Aziraphale se tint là, stupéfait, et essayait de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Quand un ange, qui se débattait avec son armure, le percuta.

« Désolé, » dit Aziraphale, en trébuchant et en essayant de se décaler.

L’ange ne s’excusa pas et lui cracha dessus à la place. « Ne reste pas planté là ! Il est bientôt là. » Il continuait d’avancer en luttant toujours avec la boucle tenace.

Aziraphale se dépêcha derrière eux et adopta leurs rythmes rapides. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« C’est ces maudits démons, ils ont créé une monstruosité. Il est dans l’entrée principale. »

Il s’arrêta net. « Quoi ? »

Les démons étaient en train d’attaquer ? Mais l’Apocalypse avait été stoppé. Les cavaliers avaient été vaincu. Aucun camp n’avait gagné et il – il se réjouissait de cette victoire, célébrant avec un toast. Lui et –

Une douleur éclata dans la tête d’Aziraphale, le laissant prit de vertige à nouveau. La foule le poussait de chaque côté, le faisant trébucher quand il ne suivait pas. Il s’échappa du flot et percuta le bord d’une grande table. Il s’y appuya, une main pressée contre son front, et essaya de rassembler ses idées. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?

« Toi là. » appela une autre voix sévère et il leva le regard, en serrant toujours sa tête. L’ange de l’autre côté de la table lui fourra une dague, toujours dans son fourreau. « Bouge-toi. On a besoin de toute l’aide disponible. »

« Avec un poignard ? Vous devez sûrement avoir autre chose de plus – »

L’ange se hérissa. « Etant donné ce que tu as fait avec l’épée de feu, non. »

Il lâcha la dague, laissant Aziraphale batailler pour la rattraper avec une main. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le fourreau quand les sirènes se stoppèrent. Un silence surprenant tomba sur les anges assemblés, avant que quelqu’un ne souffle : « oh quelle bénédiction. »

Un fort craquement et un rugissement se firent entendre. Le genre de rugissement qui ne pouvait provenir que d’une bête monstrueuse.

« Bougez-vous ! » ordonna un ange, en charge de la foule. « Mettez-vous en formation ! »

Il y eut quelques bousculades, mais cette fois Aziraphale se laissa porter par la foule. La porte d’entrée était là. La sortie. L’idée ne devrait pas être si tentante, même avec une bête démoniaque dans le passage.

* * *

Il entendit la bête bien avant de l’apercevoir. Son rugissement atroce, ainsi que la façon dont il faisait trembler le sol. Quand Aziraphale et le reste de la troupe tournèrent au coin, il eut enfin un aperçu. La bête se tenait en bas des escalators qui menaient au Paradis et en Enfer.

Une bête faite de poussière et d’ombres. Une bête avec des cornes de démons et des ailes. Sa vue lui amena un seul nom sur ses lèvres. « Un Balrog. »

Personne ne l’entendit.

Les anges se ruaient sur le monstre, les armes dégainées et Aziraphale ne put que s’émerveiller face à eux. Ils ne le remarquaient pas ? La bête n’avait pas de présence. Aucune vie ne l’habitait. Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une marionnette tout droit sortie d’un…livre. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’une distraction.

Mais quel était le but alors ?

Ses yeux parcoururent le champ de bataille et il remarqua des vêtements sombres et des cheveux roux passer en un éclair. Sa respiration se bloqua et Aziraphale n’y réfléchit pas deux fois. Il se lança vers l’escalator. Ça devait être celui qui dirigeait le monstre. Il pouvait le ressentir. Une présence forte contre le vacarme en fond. Tout en lui, lui criait de le poursuivre.

Il esquiva les anges et dansa entre les grandes griffes de la bête, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Une fois qu’il l’eut dépassé, il se précipita là où il avait vu – mais il n’y avait plus personne. Comment ? Il tournoya sur lui-même, désorienté et confus. Il aurait dû se trouver là. Juste ici. Il pouvait encore ressentir –

Des mains saisirent ses chevilles, le tirant d’un coup sec vers le sol. Un cri vain lui échappa alors que le reste de son corps suivit, le plongeant sous la surface. Il luttait alors que les mains l’entraînaient, un sentiment de terreur l’envahissant alors comme jamais auparavant. On le traînait en Enfer. Il aurait dû le savoir.

Le monstre. La farce évidente d’un démon qui avait saisit ses chevilles. C’était un piège et il y était tombé la tête la première, comme un idiot.

Personne au-dessus n’allait remarquer son absence, en tout cas pas avant un très long moment.

Le sol avait fait place à une terre froide et humide. Aziraphale réalisa alors avec un soubresaut que ce n’était pas la bonne direction. Ils n’allaient pas vers le bas, mais plutôt sur le côté ?

Ils franchirent un mur de brique d’un tunnel et le démon relâcha Aziraphale, qui s’écroula contre le sol irrégulier en pierre. Un canal nauséabond d’eau trouble coulait à même pas un pas de lui. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, et au-delà de la puanteur de la rivière artificielle, il y avait autre chose dans l’air. Quelque chose de familier. La Terre. Ils étaient sur Terre.

A côté de lui, le démon dansait autour du tunnel souterrain, gloussant d’une joie qui respirait le bonheur et…le soulagement ? « Ces idiots égoïstes, je ne peux pas croire qu’ils t’aient laissé te battre ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils pensaient qu’il allait se passer ? »

Les mains d’Aziraphale tremblèrent, la dague toujours dans son fourreau créant un bruit métallique. Le démon pensait qu’il était une cible facile.

Ledit démon lui faisait un large sourire et Aziraphale fut encore décontenancé. Ce n’était pas le genre de sourire qu’on faisait à un prisonnier, et encore moins à un ennemi juré de six mille ans. C’était – c’était – Mais le démon tourna la tête et cria vers le tunnel. « Hé Adam ! Remballe tout. Mission accomplie. »

« D’accord, » résonna en retour une voix jeune, bien trop jeune. « Laisse-moi une seconde. Que je rende ça bien. »

Le démon souffla, « les enfants » avant de se reconcentrer sur Aziraphale, ou du moins c’était ce qu’il croyait, avec les lunettes de soleil noires c’était un peu compliqué de savoir où il regardait. « Tout va bien ? »

Il était toujours assis sur le sol humide de qu’il pensait fortement être des égouts humains. Le démon avança d’un pas vers lui et Aziraphale, malgré lui, recula rapidement. Il réalisa seulement ensuite que le démon était immobile, une main tendue à mi-chemin vers lui.

Cette fois il était persuadé que les yeux du démon étaient fixés sur lui. « Aziraphale ? »

Quelque chose vacilla en lui. Le démon connaissait son nom. Mais avant même qu’il puisse former une réponse, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le tunnel avant que deux silhouettes n’apparaissent derrière le démon.

Le premier était un garçon. Humain, lui chuchotaient ses sens, alors que le garçon le fixait de ses yeux étranges. Derrière lui se tenait une femme avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes et il ne pouvait pas rater l’aura de sorcière qui l’enveloppait.

Formaient-ils une ligue avec le démon ? Même si la pensée blessait, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une chose pareille se produisait.

« Aziraphale ? Mon ange ? » Le démon tenta un autre pas vers lui.

Aziraphale dégaina la dague. « Non ! » C’était en partie un cri apeuré et en partie un avertissement. Il fut plus que soulagé quand le démon s’immobilisa et leva ses mains dans un geste apaisant. Aziraphale raffermit sa prise tremblotante sur la dague. « Ne – ne tentez rien ! »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui. » dit le garçon aux yeux étranges.

La tête du démon fit un brusque mouvement de va-et-vient entre eux, comme s’il ne savait pas à qui s’adresser. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Je…je ne sais pas. »

La jeune femme s’était rapprochée du garçon et avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule, comme si elle craignait qu’une dispute éclate. Si elle protégeait le garçon, alors Aziraphale pensa qu’il avait peut-être une chance. Peut-être. Gabriel avait peut-être marqué un point en disant que son point fort était la paperasse. Il regrettait sincèrement cette situation.

Le démon le regardait à nouveau, en fronçant profondément les sourcils. « Aziraphale ? » Il se tendit, mais le démon resta là où il était. « Parle-moi, mon ange. Qu’est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Le sentiment était toujours présent. Bien que la joie heureuse ait disparue et que d’autres émotions inconnues se soient mélangées, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la tendre émotion qui régnait autour de lui. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de ce nuage de fumée. Il ne pouvait se laisser se distraire maintenant.

Ses mains sur la dague tremblèrent de nouveau.

« Doucement. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Le démon avait toujours ses mains vides en l’air en remuant ses doigts, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. « Tu vois ? »

L’indignation gonfla en lui. « Tu m’as kidnappé ! »

Le démon haussa les épaules, absolument pas désolé. « C’est eux qui ont commencé. »

« De toutes les excuses puériles – ! »

« Tu aurais préféré rester là-bas ? »

« Non ! » La véhémence dans sa propre voix le surprit.

« Alors pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ennemi ! »

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur eux. Tout le monde se figea, alors que sa voix résonnait dans le tunnel souterrain.

Aziraphale les fixa du regard. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait pris et jeté au sol, sous leurs yeux, quelque chose qui leur était très précieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils de cette manière ?

Le démon s’était tendu et serrait ses poings. « Adam, » un grognement dans sa voix, lourd et dangereux.

Le garçon secoua la tête. « Il ne ment pas. Il pense vraiment que – »

« Je sais. » claqua le démon. « Qu’est-ce. Qu’ils. Ont. **FAIT** ? »

Le garçon lança un regard oblique vers Aziraphale, comme s’il était un livre ouvert à son gré. Aziraphale se recula encore d’un pas. Le garçon émit un soupir frustré. « Sa forme ne va pas. Et il y a…quelque chose qui l’empêche de le remarquer. Une fleur ? Je ne sais ce qu’elle signifie. »

La sorcière réajusta ses lunettes. « Peux-tu la décrire ? »

« Euh, elle est bleue avec cinq pétales un peu plates, et elles sont petites. »

La sorcière eut un air alarmé. « Myosotis. »

Le démon se focalisa sur elle comme un limier. « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La sorcière sembla mal. « C’est un ingrédient de base pour – pour les sorts de mémoire. »

Un vent glacial parcouru Aziraphale. La façon dont Gabriel s’était comporté – Non. Non, ils n’auraient pas –

Le démon explosa de colère, son pouvoir démoniaque éclatant comme un enfer. Les deux humains tressaillirent et Aziraphale eut le dos contre le mur, ses ailes se déployant. Il prépara sa dague et se demanda s’il devait invoquer les flammes qui le suivaient peu importe l’arme. Il se stabilisa sur ses pieds, une expression déterminée, et repoussa sa peur –

Quand la sorcière cria, « Crowley ! »

Il connaissait ce nom. Le démon. Il connaissait –

Une douce main dans la sienne. Un sourire secret juste pour lui. Un millier de petites choses qui en disaient plus que les mots le pouvaient. De longues conversations au coin du feu en partageant une bouteille de vin. Eux contre tous les autres. Eux deux, ensemble –

Et puis une douleur atroce.

Un cri horrible parvint à ses oreilles, peiné et bestial. Il voulait que ça s’arrête, mais il ne fit qu’augmenter et augmenter.

Une main fraîche toucha sa joue. Des voix paniquées s’élevaient autour de lui. Tout lui faisait mal. La main se déplaça sur sa tête et le terrible gémissement faiblit tandis que des doigts doux commencèrent à caresser ses cheveux. Les pleurs diminuèrent et Aziraphale cligna des yeux alors que le cri s’éteignit dans sa gorge.

Le démon parlait d’une voix douce et chantante. « Tout va bien, mon ange. Tout va bien. » La douce main était encore dans ses cheveux quand en clignant lentement des yeux, il réalisa que cette main appartenait à – à – Un gémissement affligé s’éleva dans sa gorge, mais le démon continuait ses douces paroles rassurantes. « Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu es en sécurité. »

En sécurité. Aziraphale se laissa tomber, épuisé comme jamais auparavant. Il laissa les mots s’imprégner et ferma ses yeux, en essayant de retrouver ses repères.

Il était de nouveau sur le sol, indemne, mais ses mains étaient vides. La dague. Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna lourdement des paupières, alors que son regard errait sur le chemin humide. Mais il n’y aucune trace de la dague. L’eau trouble. Elle avait dû tomber dedans. Il regarda le ruisseau, fatigué et réticent à poursuivre ses pensées.

Un frisson le traversa créant un bruissement parmi ses plumes comme s’il s’agissait de feuilles. Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Ses ailes étaient toujours dehors, s’enroulant autour de lui, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Non, elles étaient enroulées autour de lui et du démon. Il hésita puis avec un effort supplémentaire, ses ailes disparurent de nouveau du plan terrestre.

Le démon était silencieux et le regardait avec une inquiétude sincère. « De retour avec nous, mon ange ? »

Il hocha la tête avant de s’arrêter parce que sa tête tournait. « Oui. » dit-il d’une voix terriblement rauque. Il déglutit, la bouche sèche, doutant que ça change quelque chose. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Il y eut un silence cinglant. Mais à sa surprise, le démon répondit avec des mots prudents. « On dirait que Là-Haut, ils ont décidé d’utiliser un sort occulte avec une méchante sécurité intégrée. »

« Oh » dit-il d’une petite voix, mais il n’était pas surpris. Seulement effrayé. Ce n’était pas étonnant que sa tête lui fasse aussi mal.

Le démon continuait de caresser gentiment ses cheveux.

Il frissonna et commença à claquer des dents.

« Est-ce qu’il est en état de choc ? » Il cligna des yeux en entendant une voix jeune. Oh. Les humains étaient encore là.

Le démon eut l’air agacé. « C’est un ange. Pas un humain mou comme vous. » Mais il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître par miracle une couverture matelassée et épaisse avant de l’enrouler avec soin autour des épaules de l’ange.

Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de s’y blottir, intrigué un moment par le motif en tartan.

Le démon lui jeta un regard critique. « Ceci étant dit, cette puanteur nous aide pas. Tu penses pouvoir te lever ? »

C’était une question piège. Et il ne voulait pas y répondre maintenant. « Je ne – » Ses mains se resserrent sur la couette. « Je ne te connais pas. »

La voix du démon fut plus douce qu’une plume. « Si, tu me connais. » Mais ça ne fit qu’empirer.

La réaffectation. Le regard froid et interrogateur de Gabriel. C’était d’une certaine manière insensé maintenant.

Fraterniser avec l’ennemi.

Mais pour la première fois, ce battement incessant de Mauvais – Mauvais – Mauvais s’était évanoui.

Aziraphale ferma les yeux et fit son choix. « Très bien. »

Il accepta l’aide du démon pour se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent comme si elles ne voulaient pas rester dans cette réalité. Les douces mains qui l’aidèrent à se stabiliser ne le surprirent pas. Personne ne dit rien. Les humains ouvrirent la marche devant eux. Aziraphale les suivit du mieux qu’il put. Il n’était pas, dans tous les sens du mot, stable sur ses pieds, mais le démon ne se plaint pas et l’aida tout du long, comme s’ils l’avaient fait des centaines de fois auparavant.

Une douleur gonfla dans sa poitrine, qu’il n’osait pas chasser. Pas tant que sa tête lui faisait mal et pas tant que l’autre était si proche.

Il était exténué le temps qu’ils arrivent à la sortie des égouts. Le bras autour de ses épaules exerça une légère pression. « On n’est plus très loin. Promis. »

Il y avait une voiture qui les attendait. Le démon l’aida à s’assoir sur le siège arrière, alors que tout devenait graduellement trop lumineux sur les bords. Il se laissa sombrer contre l’épaule du démon sans y penser, les yeux clos. Le moteur de la voiture était si apaisant.

Une préoccupation lointaine lui traversa l’esprit, lui faisant avoir un mouvement de recul. « Les autres – En Haut – » Même emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, il frissonnait toujours. « Ils vont remarquer – »

Le démon eut une sorte de rire. « Non, mon ange, ça n’arrivera pas. »

Et Aziraphale soupira, ses pensées lentes et difficiles. Il devrait demander ce qu’il voulait dire par-là. Il le devrait vraiment, mais la promesse contenue dans ces mots et le bras protecteur qui le tenait si fermement éloignèrent tout si loin. Il était en sécurité. Il s’inquiéterait du reste plus tard.

* * *

Il se réveilla sur le canapé le plus moelleux jamais vu. La couverture en tartan était toujours enveloppée autour de lui, les coins bordés, et sa tête reposait ce qui devait être l’oreiller le plus duveteux du monde. Il cligna des yeux, sans remuer, pour reprendre ses esprits. Assis sur la petite table, le regardant, comme si le reste du monde ne comptait pas, était le démon. « Salut. »

Aziraphale cligna de nouveau des yeux, un scepticisme dans la voix. « Je me suis endormi ? »

Un sourire diabolique lui répondit. « Comme un bébé. »

Une chaleur s’éleva sur ses pommettes alors qu’un petit cri indigne lui échappa. « Certainement pas ! » Il poussa contre l’oreiller.

« Doucement ! » Le démon tendit le bras, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de s’assoir.

Il regarda ce qui les entourait et remit la couette sur ses épaules. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Au Jasmine Cottage. » Son froncement de sourcils dut s’accentuer, parce que le démon précisa. « Chez la sorcière. On avait besoin de réserves. » Il regarda au-dessus de l’épaule d’Aziraphale, attirant ses yeux.

Par le couloir, l’ange pouvait voir la sorcière s’activer dans la cuisine. Plus impressionnant encore, elle travaillait sans aucune hésitation, même avec les regards d’un démon et d’un ange. Avec des mains habiles, elle fit bouillir de l’eau et jeta des plantes et des herbes, qui venaient de bocaux qui n’avaient pas l’air d’avoir été entreposés dans la cuisine.

Après un bref coup d’œil à un livre poussiéreux, la sorcière rassembla les herbes dans un mortier et pilon. Elle transféra la pâte moulue dans un petit pot en argile avant d’y verser l’eau chaude.

Elle sorti ensuite de la cuisine et présenta la concoction fumante à Aziraphale, qu’il fixa sans comprendre. « Navré, que suis-je censé en faire ? »

La sorcière offrit de nouveau le pot en argile. « Tu le bois. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Je _quoi_ ? »

Le démon émit un sifflement furieux, comme celui d’une bouilloire. « Me dis pas que ces connards ont volé ça aussi ! »

« Surveille ton langage ! » Pendant un instant effrayant, il crut que le démon allait cracher d’autres jurons, mais il souffla à la place et détourna le regard.

Aziraphale ne savait pas quoi penser d’avoir réussi à faire bouder un démon.

La sorcière se racla la gorge. « Ça devrait aider à briser le sort. »

Il la regarda. « Et je serais guéri ? »

« Eh bien… » nuança-t-elle.

Le démon soupira. « Adam dit que tu n’étais pas censé remarquer ce qu’ils t’ont fait, ça fait partie du sort, mais la magie occulte, comme celle-là, elle est venue _après_ nous, et ces sorts ne viennent pas de la même source de pouvoir, d’où la sécurité intégrée, qui se déclenche dès que tu commences à fouiller. »

Aziraphale prit un moment pour digérer ces informations. « Et une fois le sort retiré, que devient cette sécurité intégrée ? »

Il n’aimait pas l’expression sombre qui prit place sur les traits du démon. « C’est là que j’entre en scène. » Il fit craquer ses poings. « La magie céleste, ça devrait être intéressant. »

La réalisation le frappa. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Une sécurité comme celle-là, c’est – c’est – »

« Puissant ? Ouais. Mais je suis la meilleure chance qu’on a pour la briser. » Il marqua une pause et regarda Aziraphale. « De plus, démon, tu te souviens ? Je peux supporter la douleur. »

« Là n’est pas la question ! »

A sa surprise le démon eut l’air attendri. Il tendit le bras et plaça une main sur le genoux d’Aziraphale. « Ça en vaut la peine. »

Une douce chaleur s’installa sur ses joues. Un sentiment étourdissant dans la poitrine.

Le démon eut un rictus. « J’ai toujours trouvé que peu de choses pouvait se mettre sur notre chemin. Même pas l’Armageddon, quand il s’agit de nous deux. »

« Nous et le monde, » Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu’il en prenne conscience. Il grimaça et pressa une main sur son front tandis que le démon lui touchait l’épaule. « Tout…tout va bien. »

Le démon sembla perplexe. Sa main resta là où elle était, son pouce réalisant des petits cercles contre la couverture et son épaule. C’était…bon, distrayant.

La sorcière se racla la gorge et le démon lui jeta un œil, mécontent. Curieusement, Aziraphale eut l’impression qu’il cachait son embarras. La sorcière leva juste un sourcil. « Je dois vous laisser un moment ? »

Aziraphale toussota, gêné lui-même. « Non, non, c’est – tout bon. » Il accepta la tasse en argile et eut l’air dubitatif quant à son contenu.

« Penses-y comme si c’était du thé. » dit la sorcière.

Il entendit le démon marmonner dans sa barbe. « C’est sûrement pas très différent niveau goût. »

Il fixait le liquide lacté verdâtre. « Je n’ai jamais – » Une expression de colère apparu sur les traits du démon. Aziraphale se corrigea rapidement. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà bu du thé. Je suis certain que ça sera une expérience. » Il tint la tasse pendant encore un instant embarrassant. « Cul sec ? »

Le ‘thé’ avait un goût horrible. Amer, vaseux et absolument infecte. Ça restait dans la bouche, alors même qu’il avait du mal à tout avaler. Il voulut faire un miracle pour faire disparaitre le goût de sa bouche. Ses doigts tressaillirent, mais le démon prit gentiment sa main. « Pas maintenant. »

Aziraphale eut un bruit de dégoût. Un hurlement prit place dans ses oreilles.

Le démon leva ses mains, laissant Aziraphale accoler les siennes contre ses bras alors qu’il alignait ses doigts de chaque côté des tempes d’Aziraphale. « Prêt ? »

Il donna son approbation, mais il ne put entendre ses propres mots car une vague d’énergie s’écrasa, noyant tous ses sens.

_De l’Eau Bénite éclaboussa son visage. Il eut un mouvement brusque._

_Gabriel se dressa au-dessus de lui. « Alors, toujours immunisé à ça ? Dommage, ça aurait été tellement plus simple si on avait juste pu se débarrasser de toi et laisser l’Enfer s’en charger. »_

_De l’eau goutta dans ses yeux. Il tira d’un coup sec sur ces cordes nouées trop fermement, le cœur battant comme un oiseau captif._

** _« Mon ange ! »_ **

_Gabriel tourna autour de la chaise qui était devenue sa prison, tel un prédateur qui prenait son temps avant de tuer sa proie. « Quel dommage que tu sois Tombé pour l’ennemi. »_

** _« Ne l’écoute pas ! »_ **

_Gabriel se rapprocha. « Tu as laissé ce démon te corrompre. »_

_Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu’il ouvrit la bouche, mais chacun de ses mots furent emplis de conviction. « Je n’ai rien fait de mal. »_

_Gabriel soupira en se retirant, et il disparut de sa vue. « C’est pour ton bien. »_

_Les mains de Gabriel enserrèrent sa tête, avant que son énergie acérée ne capture ses souvenirs et que tout commence à brûler._

_Il hurla._

** _« Aziraphale ! »_ **

_Un incendie. Des livres qui brûlent. La fin du monde. Et aucune main dans la sienne. Aucun sentiment familier. Aucun réconfort._

_Les flammes engloutissaient la librairie autour de lui, un brasier du feu de l’Enfer qu’il essayait fuir. En feu. Tout. Tout ce qu’il aimait._

_Des mains froides, crasses de suie et de cendres, agrippèrent ses bras, le détournant de cette affreuse vision. Un démon accroupit devant lui, ses larges ailes noires les protégeant du braiser. Un démon avec des yeux jaunes désespérés._

_Il le connaissait. Et enfin il eut un nom. « Crowley. » Il sanglota._

** _« Aziraphale ce n’est pas la réalité ! »_ **

_Il se raccrocha à l’autre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-il pu supporter de tout perdre à nouveau ? « Ça brûle. »_

** _« Ecoute-moi ! On est dans ton esprit. »_ **

_Du verre craqua et explosa sous la chaleur, envoyant voler des braises dans leur petit sanctuaire. Il recula._

_Crowley le secoua, une frustration dans la voix. « Tu dois te battre. »_

_Mais –_

** _« Aziraphale, bats-toi ! »_ **

_Une autre explosion se dirigea vers eux, empestant le pouvoir de Gabriel._

_La terreur agrippa Aziraphale de nouveau. « Je ne peux pas battre un archange ! »_

** _« Tu as affronté Satan avec une épée, pour l’amour du diable. En quoi c’est différent ! »_ **

_Ses tremblements s’accentuèrent. Ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsque des larmes s’échappèrent. « Je ne veux pas t’oublier. Je ne veux pas. » Il s’accrocha à Crowley de toutes ses forces. « Mais il a gagné. Crowley, il a **gagné**. »_

_Tous les livres brûlaient. Ses souvenirs. Il faisait de son mieux pour tenir bon._

** _« Non. Merde Aziraphale, tu m’écoutes, il n’a pas gagné ! »_ ** _ Crowley le secoua de nouveau, une expression intense sur son visage. **« Tu es toujours là. Ce salaud a échoué, regarde-moi. On est dans ton esprit. Modifie-le pour qu’on gagne ! »**_

_Aziraphale eut un triste petit sourire. « Les anges n’ont pas d’imagination. »_

** _« Comme Gabriel ! Donne-moi un truc que je peux utiliser ! »_ ** _ Il sursauta, hésitant. **« N’importe quoi ! »**_

_Sa main trembla alors qu’il la leva entre eux, faisant apparaître, comme par miracle, un verre d’eau. Crowley l’attrapa et le brandit comme s’il s’agissait d’une arme, même en gardant une aile protectrice autour d’Aziraphale. Le feu frémit et changea, la fumée noire prenant forme. La peur le saisit. Une armée. Crépitant de la grâce de Gabriel._

_Crowley lança l’eau. Elle traversa la fumée, sifflant et crachant, et éloigna le feu des livres qu’il essayait d’engloutir. Il baissa la main vers Aziraphale, ouvert et demandeur. L’ange lui tendit un autre verre, plus grand cette fois. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’il en faisait apparaître un autre pour lui._

_La fumée était distincte maintenant, la forme de Gabriel, une légion de lui, chacun chuchotant toutes les choses horribles qu’il lui avait dites au cours des millénaires. Des mots qui perçaient toujours dans son être comme des pointes._

_Les mains d’Aziraphale tremblaient._

** _« Ne l’écoute pas, mon ange. »_ ** _ Crowley descendit sa main de nouveau et serra la sienne cette fois. Aziraphale s’y cramponna comme à une planche de salut et remplit le verre d’eau. Crowley le jeta sur le visage le plus proche, mais ils continuaient d’avancer, toujours plus nombreux. La fumée remplissait chaque coin de la librairie en feu._

_Puis la voix de Gabriel ne forma qu’un, grognant en écho et répétant les mots qu’il lui avait jeté à la figure avant de voler ses souvenirs. « Répugnant. Tu es Tombé pour l’ennemi. »_

_« Si – silence ! » Le mot perdit l’air de défi qu’il avait souhaité. « Je n’ai – je n’ai rien à te dire ! »_

_La fumée se glissa vers lui, mais Crowley l’éloigna en lui donnant un coup avec son aile. Une autre explosion secoua le bâtiment._

_Gabriel sourit avec mépris et resta hors de portée. « Tu as laissé le démon te corrompre. »_

_« Non. » Il leva la tête et agrippa le verre plus fermement._

_Tous les Gabriel secouèrent la tête. « Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu avais fait profil bas. C’est pour ton bien, Aziraphale. » Ils se concentrèrent soudainement tous sur Crowley, leurs mains levées pour préparer une attaque._

_Un sursaut parcourut Aziraphale. « Non. » Et une fureur pure le traversa. « Ne le touche pas ! » Il jeta le verre entier sur le visage de Gabriel le plus proche._

_Il explosa au contact, étouffant le feu dans une pluie d’eau et de lumière fractionnée. Crowley eut un large sourire, exposant ses dents pointues. **« Voilà mon ange ! »**_

_Il serra la main d’Aziraphale et le releva sur ses pieds. Ils se tinrent face au brasier. L’ange leva une main et claqua des doigts, les entourant de bidons et de seaux remplis de ballons d’eau. Crowley attrapa un ballon rose et jubila. Aziraphale dégaina un bidon d’eau et se tint prêt. Il rayonnait face aux Gabriel, toujours un peu terrifié, mais plus seul. « Prêt mon cher ? »_

** _« Oh c’est parti. »_ ** _ Et il lança le ballon, étouffant les flammes. Crowley continuait son bombardement tandis qu’Aziraphale poursuivait systématiquement la fumée en jetant de l’eau et en donnant des coups avec l’embout du bidon, comme s’il s’agissait d’une épée, en direction des poitrines enfumées de Gabriel. Le dernier s’évanouit dans un cri en crachant des jurons qu’Aziraphale dédaigna avec dégoût._

_Quand la dernière braise fut anéantie et la dernière étincelle de feu éteinte, la librairie tenait toujours, avec son contenu et ses souvenirs légèrement abîmés, mais pas plus._

_Aziraphale soupira, exténué et ébranlé, mais triomphant. « On a gagné. »_

_Et le cauchemar se brisa et laissa seulement un doux paysage composé de l’être d’Aziraphale et de ses souvenirs._

_La présence de Crowley le frôla, déclinant lentement vers le monde extérieur. **« On se revoit à ton réveil. »**_

_Il retourna une affection et une chaleur qui le plongea dans un agréable sommeil sans rêve._

* * *

Aziraphale se réveilla groggy et au ralenti. Il se sentait disjoint, comme si le temps avait réorganisé les choses quand il n’y avait pas prêté attention et qu’il riait à ses dépens maintenant. Il se frotta les yeux, n’appréciant absolument pas cette sensation.

Il cligna des yeux et il lui fallut un long moment avant de reconnaître où il se trouvait, c’est-à-dire le Jasmine Cottage. Un sentiment plaisant l’envahit avant qu’il se souvienne ce qui l’avait amené ici. Crowley.

Il se releva, mais immédiatement sa tête lui tourna et il se retrouva la tête la première sur la table basse. Le bruit ramena la source de ces préoccupations dans la pièce. Il tenta de chasser Crowley et se massa le nez à présent sensible. « Je vais bien. »

Le démon souffla. « Ça va sans dire, mon ange, mais se lever était stupide. » Il fit la moue et Crowley vint l’aider à se réinstaller sur le canapé et remit la couverture sur ses épaules.

Il cligna des yeux d’étonnement. Du tartan. Crowley lui avait créé par miracle une couverture avec son tartan préféré, même si lui-même ne s’en souvenait pas à cet instant. Une soudaine affection grandit en lui. Il sourit et se frotta les yeux. « Combien de temps suis-je parti ? » Mais quand il retira sa main, il entraperçut des bandages autour de chacun des dix doigts de Crowley. Un cri étranglé s’échappa de ses lèvres. « Qu’est-il arrivé ?! »

« Oh ne sois pas si dramatique, » dit-il, en essayant de se débarrasser de lui. « C’est elle qui a insisté même quand je lui disais que ça ne servirait à rien. Ils ne sont pas tombés, tout va bien. »

« Ce n’est pas vraiment réassurant ! »

Crowley souffla avec dédain. « Si j’avais su que ça t’énerverais autant je les aurai retirés avant. »

« Surtout pas ! Tu vas les laisser où ils sont ou sinon, je – je »

Le démon eut un sourire narquois. « Tu ? »

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. « Je vole une de tes plantes vertes. » Le sourire en coin s’élargit. « Tu verras si je le fais ou pas ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Si tu le dis, mon ange. »

Aziraphale se cacha le visage dans ses mains. « Tu es incorrigible. »

« Oh, tu m’aimes. »

Il souffla. « Je l’espère bien. Il faut bien quelqu’un pour te surveiller, espèce de serpent rusé. »

Crowley se rapprocha. « Et je ne le voudrais pas autrement, mon ange. »

« Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce qu’est arrivé à tes doigts. Et n’espère pas m’en détourner. » Crowley lui jeta un regard noir et eut l’air en rogne. Aziraphale lui fit face avec la même expression têtue.

« Bien. » Sa langue sortit une seconde de mécontentement. « Ton ancien patron Gabriel avait décidé d’ajouter un peu de jus supplémentaire à la sécurité intégrée. Content ? »

Et ce pouvoir saint avait brûlé ses doigts quand ils étaient pressés contre ses tempes. « Oh, Crowley – »

Mais le démon l’interrompit. « Rien de tout ça n’était ta faute, Aziraphale, compris ? »

Il tripatouilla avec la couverture, incapable de mentir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus reconnaître que la culpabilité le rongeait. Au final, son silence fut une réponse suffisante.

« Je le pense, mon ange. »

Il soupira, ne souhaitant pas débuter une dispute. « Oui, je serais plus inquiet s’ils revenaient. Comment sont-ils arrivés à moi ? »

Crowley se redressa, le regard aiguisé. « Tu ne t’en souviens pas ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre. « C’est confus. J’essaye encore de faire le tri dans mes souvenirs. »

Crowley se tendit un peu plus. « Mais ? »

« Mais, » répéta-t-il, un goût de cendre sur la langue, « je me souviens d’avoir été attrapé par les ailes, d’une bataille, et de Gabriel me disant – » Sa voix se bloqua. Il se força à dépasser les mots, de crainte de pleurer. « Mais c’était plus tard, quand on était, euh, En Haut. »

A en juger par le regard noir de Crowley, il savait exactement ce que Gabriel avait dit. Aziraphale cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de se réprimander lui-même quand il réalisa quelque chose. Evidement qu’il le savait, il avait été là dans son esprit. Il l’avait vu indirectement.

Il lui avait supplié de se battre.

Son cerveau cafouilla. « Toi ! » Il pointa Crowley du doigt. « Tu as dit que tu pouvais briser la sécurité intégrée par toi-même. » Le démon haussa les épaules, sans réaction, et Aziraphale postillonna, indigné. « Tu m’as piégé ! »

« Ouais, et c’est ma faute si tu ne sauves pas ta peau sauf si je me retrouve aussi mêlé au danger ? »

Aziraphale tapa son épaule, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire rire, rendant l’ange furieux.

Crowley continuait de lui faire un large sourire. « Ça a marché, non ? Un petit discours d’encouragement, un peu d’aide avec des ballons d’eau et te revoilà en pleine forme. Je crois qu’on est bon. »

Il s’enfouit dans sa couette, boudant. « Je ne préférais pas que ça devienne une habitude. »

« C’est pas moi qui dirai le contraire, mon ange. C’est le reste d’entre eux, » Crowley traça un doigt bandé du le haut vers le bas. « il faut garder un œil sur eux. »

Il grimaça, tiraillé par l’inquiétude. « Et le sommes-nous ? En danger ? »

Le visage de Crowley se froissa, un ‘nan’ de fuite sorti de sa bouche. Aziraphale le fixa du regard. « Enfin, tant que le jouet d’Adam marche encore. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Rien de vivant. » lui assura-t-il. « Sans volonté. Juste un jouet mécanique qui à ton apparence, placé quand je t’ai récupéré. Pour nous couvrir. Adam dit que ça tombera en poussière dans quelques mois. »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. « Comme le Balrog. »

« Ouais, Adam l’a fait tout seul celui-là. Ta librairie est devenue pratique pour ça aussi. Il s’est pris d’affection pour la première édition du Seigneur des Anneaux que tu as collectionné. »

« La librairie. » Quelque chose le picota, un murmure frissonnant de sa mémoire. « Oh. »

« Mon ange ? » Crowley s’inquiétait de nouveau.

« L’attaque. On – » Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de rassembler ses pensées. « On buvait, nous deux, quand ils – » Il regarda le démon, les yeux écarquillés.

Un long soupir échappa à Crowley, un ton doux, « ils nous ont pris par surprise, à la librairie, avec leur supériorité numérique. » Le fantôme d’un sourire, fragile et peiné, passa sur son visage. « Tu t’es bien battu. »

Il tiqua, sa culpabilité grandissante. « Pas suffisamment. »

« Tu m’as fait partir. » Il leva les yeux vers Crowley, étonné. Le démon haussa les épaules. « Ils nous auraient eu tous les deux, si tu n’avais pas – » Il souffla une respiration, semblant mal à l’aise.

Aziraphale évita son regard. Il fixa ses mains et sa peau parfaite. Aucun bleu. Aucune égratignure. Rien pour indiquer ce qu’il s’était passé. Rien sauf sa mémoire en vrac.

« Aziraphale ? »

Il sursauta. Crowley tendit une main douce vers la sienne. Il changea sa prise et autorisa leurs doigts à s’emmêler. « Tout va bien. » C’était ce qu’il avait défendu. Cette nuit, même en infériorité numérique, il avait cherché l’arme la plus proche, déterminé à protéger Crowley avec chaque once de son être céleste. « Je crois que…je leur ai fait peur avec le tisonnier. »

« Un tisonnier _enflammé_. » Crowley avait l’air bien trop ravi. « Tu leur as fait croire que c’était le feu de l’Enfer. »

Il s’exclama. « Le feu de l’Enfer ! »

Un discret rire. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »

« Pour les effrayer ? »

« Pour conduire la colère d’un ange vengeur. »

Il cligna des yeux. Il avait ressemblé à ça ? Il se souvint que les anges, qui avaient capturé Crowley, s’étaient dispersés quand il s’était avancé, en brandissant son arme improvisée. Le soulagement qu’il avait ressenti quand le démon s’était échappé en sortant par la fenêtre dans une pluie de verre. Aziraphale avait voulu le suivre – « Et là ils m’ont agrippé par les ailes. »

Il n’y avait plus aucun sourire sur le visage de Crowley. « Ils t’ont traîné jusqu’à ce cercle gravé sur ton sol avant que je puisse t’atteindre. » Il renifla avant d’affirmer à voix basse. « Je te dois un nouveau parquet d’ailleurs. »

Aziraphale serra gentiment sa main. « C’est rien, mon cher. » Il ne dit rien et Crowley serra sa main un peu fort. « Tout est fini maintenant. »

Ça ne troubla que d’avantage le démon. « Fini ? Ils ont tenté de te détruire ! Deux fois maintenant. » Crowley le regarda avec un air de défiance.

Le feu de l’Enfer et l’Eau Bénite. Le Paradis et l’Enfer ne croyaient plus en ces choses-là pour provoquer son anéantissement et celui de Crowley. Alors qu’y avait-il de plus cruel que d’enlever à un être tout ce qui le composait ?

« Non, » dit-il lentement. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Ils ont été assez clairs sur leurs intentions. » Il resta silencieux un instant. Il n’était pas étonné. « Je ne suis juste pas certain de vouloir leur déclarer la guerre, cependant. »

« Tu es trop gentil, mon ange. »

Il lui sourit en retour. « Tu ne me voudrais pas autrement. »

Mais Crowley pouvait voir la peur qu’il tentait de cacher. « On n’est pas tout seuls. »

« Je sais. » Anathème et Adam étaient déjà venu à son secours avec Crowley. Et il soupçonnait que les amis d’Adam seraient de la partie, vu comment ils avaient défait les Quatre Cavaliers.

Il pensa à la version de lui en marionnette mécanique assis dans un bureau froid, feuilletant des piles papiers qui n’intéressaient personne. Et une idée lui traversa l’esprit. « Est-ce qu’à tout hasard Adam pourrait envoyer un…signal radio avec des instructions à la marionnette qui me remplace, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Crowley eut une expression circonspecte. « Je ne vois pas il ne pourrait pas. Et ta raison ? »

« Tu sais, mon cher, ce qu’on dit de la vengeance. »

Crowley eut un air absolument pas impressionné. « Que c’est un plat qui se mange froid. »

« Non. » Aziraphale lui fit un sourire énigmatique, amenant la main douce de Crowley à ses lèvres pour y planter un baiser. « Que c’est meilleur à deux. » Le démon fit un large sourire diabolique, qui s’associait au sien. « Puis-je te tenter pour, disons, aider à causer un petit acte d’espièglerie En Haut avant que le jouet ne s’éteigne ? »

« On dirait un plan méchamment angélique. »

« Je savais que tu allais adorer, mon cher. »

Ils se rapprochèrent en riant tous deux. Et pendant un instant, ils savourèrent simplement la présence de l’autre, complotant en étant en sécurité.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
